


A Test of Devotion

by TheTruthHertz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethysts, Cotton Candy Garnet, F/F, Fight Scenes, Freeform, Implied Rose/Pearl, Inner Dialogue, Jaspers - Freeform, One Shot, Rebellion, Renegade Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has only been one full sun orbit since Garnet had joined the Crystal Gems.  One night while out patrolling, Garnet is captured and brought before Blue Diamond.  The matriarch extends a curious offer to Sapphire to prove her loyalty to her diamond.  Will Sapphire accept or will she decline?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting idea for a scene that could have happened during the early stages of the rebellion. It plays off how Sapphire was a rare and valued gem. You would think Blue Diamond would want her back, right?
> 
> All characters and locations, besides any OC's, belong to their genius creator Rebecca Sugar and the world of Steven Universe.

            Soft noises came from the crickets and other night time bugs humming away in the dark green foliage.  The symphony was only visually disturbed by silent, yet powerful strides, as a tall pastel figure purposefully walked through the forest.  Bright pinks and blues stood out amongst the dark hues.  Two different colored irises scanned the surrounding physical area while the third purple iris briefly looked into the future, scanning for potential threats.  Garnet slightly frowned as the only thing that seemed to be a threat right now were the mosquitos trying to find a meal in the bloodless being only to leave disappointed.  It usually wasn’t like this.  Being on watch was a constant activity for a Crystal Gem.  Their numbers had only slightly increased within the full sun orbit that she had joined.  The Crystal Gems had gone from the rag tag team of Rose Quartz, The Terrifying Renegade Pearl, and The Fusion, to a force of almost twenty gems.  With each act of defiance they committed, the target on their gems grew larger and larger.  Once safe areas were riddled with patrols of jaspers, amethysts, and rubies; all eager to snuff out their existence.  For the Crystal Gems, there were always at least three or so of them guarding close by their main hideout, while three or four acted as advanced patrols.  Whenever the Crystal Gems left for another mission, someone was always left to guard their current base.  Since her training with both Rose and Pearl, Garnet had become much more stable in her figure.  No longer was she a stumbling gem with no idea who she was.  Now she was Garnet, a powerful and intimidating fighter that adapted well to her enemy’s strategies.  Rose had given Garnet the green light to take part in the advanced patrols, despite Pearl’s protest that she was still too vulnerable especially since she had yet to summon her own weapon.  For the past season it had proven beneficial to have Garnet out in the advanced patrols armed with dual swords crossed at her back, not only could she easily sneak up on unsuspecting Homeworld gems, but her future vision came in good use multiple times.

            Garnet crouched low behind a bush and listened.  The heavy thuds of a jasper’s footfalls could be heard not too far away.  One.  Two.  Three.  Three jaspers.  She quickly peaked over the bush to see the back of one, while the others sounded like they were not far from the first.  The pastel gem crouched back down and quickly closed her red and blue eyes, focusing on the third to get a better view on whether they would just pass by or would she need to engage in combat.  Several futures spread out before her, many ended in combat, some even with her being poofed and shattered, others showed the jaspers walking by and getting ambushed by a small gathering of Crystal Gems, or not even coming close to their location all together.  Garnet frowned in frustration, there was no solid route easily to influence.  It would be best to quietly slip away and call for back up.  Her senses screamed at her a moment too late, Garnet’s eyes opened as large hands grabbed both of her arms and pulled her to her feet, one hand snapping over her mouth preventing her from crying out for help.  A spear was lightly pushed against her chest while both of her covered feet were stepped on by larger booted ones.

            “What do we have here?”

            The pastel gem cursed her lack of awareness while checking into the future, she needed to get better at seeing the future and present in tandem.  Holding her still were the other two jaspers she had heard, while the jasper she had seen earlier regarded her with a sneer.

            “Expose her gem!” the one with the spear barked.

            Garnet clenched her fists and tried to worm away from the grasp they had on her, yet it was all for naught.  In a just a few moments both of her hands were being held open exposing the cores of her being.  The jasper moved her spear and lightly tapped the gem on her left hand with the tip of the sharp weapon.  A shiver ran through her body as half of her internally cried out.

            “Ruby.”

            The weapon moved and hovered over the gem on her right hand.

            “I recognize this one,” a horrid grin formed on her face, white gleaming teeth dancing in the moonlight.  “Looks like we just caught that little fusion, and found Blue Diamond’s missing sapphire.”  The leading jasper turned to look at her two companions.  “Take her to the warp, Blue Diamond wants to speak to this one,” she ordered as the spear ever so lightly grazed the surface of the gem in her left hand.

            The other half of her lashed out and her body began to heat up, fire coursing through her mass.

            “She’s getting hot,” the jasper holding onto her left side slightly grumbled as they forced her to march with them.

            With a swift movement the leading jasper turned and slashed the spear across her torso.  Garnet’s body unified with a muffled grunt of pain.  It wasn’t too deep, it was just a warning.  All throughout their journey to the warp pad, Garnet was actively scanning her futures, while trying to think of a way out.  Eventually she grew frustrated and just closed her third eye, letting herself reside completely in the present.  As the darkest part of the night settled in, they came to the warp pad and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

            The pastel gem was greeted with the familiar sight of her birthplace.  Whispers from the few gems that were up and performing tasks made their way into Garnet’s ears.

            “It’s that fusion.”

            “Disgusting.”

            “Look at how disorderly her appearance is.”

            “Well at least she has two boots on now.”

            “How could Sapphire degrade herself like this?”

            Garnet blinked away the tears threatening to form.  There was nothing wrong with her, she wanted to be this.  Ruby and Sapphire wanted to be her.  There was nothing else she would rather be.  She wanted to exist until the end of time as Garnet.  Despite her mental reassurance it still hurt.  Their voices and snide comments left dozens of sharp cuts all over her newly established self-esteem.  The swords on her back were ripped off as she was shoved forward onto her hands and knees.  Through the pink and blue curls, she looked up to see Blue Diamond sitting on her portable throne with her pearl standing still off to her side.  Surrounding Garnet were the two jaspers that held her captive, five amethysts, while the jasper that had cut her presented her swords to Blue Diamond.  Blue Diamond waved the jasper away, who then turned and stood just off to the side of the two jaspers guarding the hierarch’s throne.

            “Sapphire,” Blue Diamond began, “Why are you doing this?”

            Garnet jumped to her feet, all three eyes narrowing to glare at the gem that had threatened to crush half of her being.

            “Despite the incorrectness of your last vision, you were still welcomed in my court.  You would be still welcomed in my court if you stopped this foolishness.  Running around with the Rebels, causing havoc, and being fused with that ruby.  Why Sapphire?”

            Garnet opened her mouth to reply, but Sapphire’s voice came through instead of hers.

            “You were going to break Ruby!”

            “Yes,” Blue Diamond nodded.  “She fused with you and allowed the rebels to escape.  Instead of the rebellion being stopped it has continued to grow and fester.”

            “It was an accident!” Ruby shouted through Garnet.  Garnet was reeling slightly; it had been a while since this had happened.

            “Why are you still fused, Sapphire?”

            “Because of love,” Garnet spoke this time.

            “Love?” an unseen eyebrow on Blue Diamond’s face rose up.  “What is love?”

            Garnet opened her mouth to answer, but was at a loss for words.  She looked down at the two gems inlaid into her palms.  “I-I am.  I am love.”  She clenched her fists and looked up.

            Blue Diamond frowned.  “I should have you two separated and shattered, but I now see a better use for the both of you.  Since it is well known that you are a trusted member in the inner circle of the Rebels, it would be easy for you to go in and take care of Rose Quartz and that defective pearl.”

            “And why would I do that?!” Garnet fired back.

            “Sapphire, I would let you return to your position as my trusted seer, and I would spare the ruby’s life.”

            Silence hung the air for the moment.  A diamond was offering a second chance.

            “You could return, Sapphire,” Ruby softly spoke out.  “You wouldn’t be stuck here on this planet.  You could go back to your life.”

            “What about you?” Sapphire objected.  “They will take you away, who knows what may happen to you.”

            “I’m just a ruby, I’m happy that you will be safe, who cares about what happens to me,” Ruby countered.

            “I do!”

            Blue Diamond rose up her hand two silence Garnet’s two sided argument.  “Since you have taken a fondness to this ruby, I’m sure I could arrange for her to be a permanent guard for you.  It’s not an entirely foreign practice.”

            “See?  I’ll be ok and you can go back to your old life!  No more fighting it could all be over,” Ruby agreed.

            “But what about the Earth?  What would happen to it?”  Garnet asked.

            “The colonization process would eventually be completed,” Blue Diamond answered.  “Thousands of gem’s lives would be spared and millions more created from it’s rich soil.”

            “What of Rose Quartz and Pearl?”

            “They will be tried for treason and disposed of appropriately.”

            Garnet looked away.  No part of her liked the sound of that.

            “Bring me their gems,” Blue Diamond said in a firm tone as she motioned for the jasper to give Garnet back her two swords.  “Do this and you, Sapphire, will return to my side with your ruby.  Do this and all this pointless conflict will end.  Bring me Rose Quartz and The Renegade Pearl’s gems,” the matriarch finished with a solid yet soothing voice.

            Garnet fell to her knees, the swords feeling unbearably heavy in her gemmed hands.  Her third eye began portraying all the potential scenarios.  She could easily walk into Rose and Pearl’s quarters while they were together and take them out simultaneously.  Or she could catch them both off guard separately.  They wouldn’t suspect anything until the steel of her blade was deep through their projected forms.  Garnet would then return with the two bubbled gems and cease to exist unless Sapphire and Ruby were permitted to fuse again.  Rose and Pearl would be crushed.  Garnet stared down at her reflection in the broad blades.  Is that what she wanted?  Rose and Pearl, the first gems to ever show kindness to her, Garnet, crushed into oblivion.  Rose had welcomed her with open arms and heart, while Pearl had grown to be a trusted companion and teacher over time.  Both gems she cared about deeply.  The Earth, her home, it’s vibrant life slowly suffocated by the gem species.

            “The rebellion is doomed to fail, I’m sure you’ve seen that future by now, Sapphire,” Blue Diamond spoke up.  “This is your chance, you can redeem yourself and prove your devotion to Homeworld before it all comes crashing down and the both of you are shattered as traitors.”

            Garnet looked off to the side.  She had seen that, many times over.  All the different ways the rebellion would be stopped and every gem she cared about was ground into dust.  She could do this, become loyal once again to Homeworld.  Sapphire would be welcomed back to Blue Diamond’s side, Ruby would remain as a personal guard to Sapphire, and she, Garnet, would maybe get to see the light of day once again.  The galaxies would be open for her to explore and visit as her two halves or potentially herself.  Yet on the flip side she had seen futures as well, fewer yes, but ones where the rebellion was a success.  Futures where she would spend her days with her dear friends Rose Quartz and Pearl on the lush green Earth.  Did Sapphire or Ruby want to betray those few possibilities of being able to be together forever just to ensure the safety their own lives in case the worst case scenario came to pass?

_No._

_No!_

_We want to be you Garnet, we love being you._

_We want to stay together and fight for this Earth._

_Yes!  Fight for our new home.  Fight for Rose and Pearl, and all of the other Crystal Gems._

_Fight for the right to be me, Garnet._

            The pastel fusion stood up, her arms still holding the two swords.  Slowly she tilted her head up to look Blue Diamond in the face.

            “This entire time you have failed to address me,” Garnet’s firm, low, voice stated.  “You, at your first sight of me wanted nothing more than to prevent my existence from ever happening again,” she continued.  “Betray Rose and Pearl?  Turn my back on the two gems who accept me and enjoy having me around?  Let all life on this beautiful planet fade to nothing?  Never.”

            A collective gasp was heard.  No one declined an offer from a diamond.  The surrounding gems dropped into fighting stances, sensing that her defiance would lead to violence.  Blue Diamond frowned.  Garnet slowly moved so that she gripping both handles of her swords.

            “Your fusion is making a fatal mistake, Sapphire,” Blue Diamond warned.  “You better get that thing under control.”

            “I AM GARNET!” the multicolored gem roared.  “I am a Crystal Gem!  I will fight for this Earth and the right to be me!”

            With that Garnet hurled one of her swords straight at one of the amethysts near her.  It hit the center of the amethyst’s gem, shattering it instantly.  The form poofed and the shards fell to the ground with a sickening clatter.  Garnet was momentarily stunned, she had always gone for the poof and not the shatter.  The jaspers and amethysts swarmed at her crying out in revenge and bloodlust.  She swiftly dodged their attacks and fought back with her remaining weapon.  After poofing another jasper, she grabbed their abandoned spear and wielded it in her empty hand.  Having two weapons always felt right.

            Blue Diamond sat there and watched the battle of the small fusion against the larger soldiers.  She rested her head in her hand, analyzing the scene with mild curiosity.

            “The reports were accurate; your fusion seems quite capable.  I’m sure the combination of fighting skills and foresight is what has made it so deadly,” Blue Diamond lazily stated.

            “What reports?!” Garnet shouted as she parried a battle axe.

            “The reports of this fusion causing a large number of casualties in the raids done by the Rebels, third only to Rose Quartz and The Renegade Pearl.  We could’ve used a power like that.  Too bad you chose poorly,” she smirked.

            Garnet gritted her teeth and thrust forward with her spear, causing a second jasper to poof.

            Blue Diamond chuckled as she continued to watch.  “I may not know what love exactly is, but you are not love.  You are a war machine, a harbinger of death.  That is, after all, all you have done since you have come into existence.  Hundreds of gems have lost their forms at your hands and look, without even trying you shattered a seasoned amethyst into nothing but functionless pieces.”

            The pastel fusion glanced at the purple shards in the distance.  Her stance slackened as her mind recalled the terrible sound of a gem being broken into fragments.  An amethyst seized the opening and lashed her whip around Garnet, throwing her into the stone not far from the diamond’s throne.

            “I shall enjoy watching you fight to your death, War Machine.”

            Garnet fought back with every ounce of her knowledge and skill.  Her third eye working in tandem with her lower two showing her where she would be attacked from in enough time for her to avoid it, however she didn’t always react quickly enough and the attacks would connect and batter her form.  In a matter of minutes, she lost the spear and then her other sword.  Garnet’s body crashed against a pillar as her middle throbbed from yet another powerful hit she took from one of the amethysts.  Three gems had been poofed, not including the shattered one.  Garnet looked around as she got back onto her shaky feet.  She needed to escape, this wasn’t a battle she could win.  A jasper ran towards charging with a spin attack, her third eye told her where to grab to catch the attack and redirect it.  Garnet needed a distraction.  In her red eye she noticed Blue Diamond sitting on her throne with that amused expression still on her face.  Garnet grimaced; then reached up in time to catch the spinning jasper.  With a herculean effort she turned and hurtled the jasper straight at Blue Diamond.

            The protective barrier snapped over the diamond just in time for the jasper to slam into it and fall to the ground with an angry grunt.  Garnet faced the six remaining soldiers that stood between her and the warp pad. She had no weapon, her form was shaking and ached from the injuries she had already sustained.  Three of the amethysts jumped at her from all directions.  Garnet managed to avoid two of the attacks while minimizing the third’s affects.  Her hands curled into fists and she struck out at them with her deceptively strong hands.

            Somewhere in the hopeless tussle as she fought back against her attackers, Garnet’s mind reached out pulling on an intangible source of overwhelming power.  Her two gems glowed in response to this power.  A fist colliding against her face sending her hurling into the stone floor broke the connection.  Garnet brushed the hit off and reached out with her mind again.  Almost immediately her gems began to glow.  The first jasper was feet away, charging with a large battle axe in her hands.  The pastel gem pulled on that energy pushed it into her gems as her hands formed fists once again.  As the axe swung down towards her, she struck out.

            A deep twang and then a split second later the shattering of metal could be heard followed by the sound of a jasper’s grunt as her body was thrown back.  The charging gems stopped and stared.  On Garnet’s extended left hand was a huge solid metal gauntlet.  On the ground laid the surprised and bruised jasper, along with the remains of her battle axe.

            “Heh,” Garnet grinned as she admired the weapon that had formed.

            With a swift movement and a deep twang, another appeared on her right hand.  Two always felt better than one.  She turned and faced them yet again bringing her armored hands to her face.  The soldiers hesitated for a moment before charging at her.  Garnet jumped, rolled, and punched; working carefully so that her back was towards the warp pad and all of the remaining attackers were in front.  The gauntlets were effective and powerful, it gave her the boost of strength and hope she needed to escape.  By the time they picked up on her plan she was already sprinting the long distance towards the warp pad.

            “STOP HER!!” Blue Diamond’s voice rang out, shaking the very structure itself.

            Three more amethysts landed in front of Garnet, brandishing weapons and large toothy snarls.  She simply leapt over them, knocking away their whips with her gauntlets, and landed on the smooth crystal surface.  In an instant it lit up and she was flying through the warp stream.  The three amethysts jumped after her.  Two legs landed on the grassy surface and kept on sprinting despite how exhausted they were.  Right behind her she could hear them clamoring after her.  A large puddle of water came into her line of sight.  With a quick glance down at her gems Garnet ran into pool of water and spun around to face the three amethyst as they joined her in the knee deep water.

            “We got you now!” the one in the middle triumphantly grinned as she pulled out her whip and lashed it around a couple of times.

            The other two joined in with her as they then rushed at Garnet.  The fusion dropped down and plunged her hands into the water sending a powerful electrical current all throughout the pool.  Electricity raced up each of the three amethysts causing them to stop their advance and convulse.  Garnet poured every ounce of her remaining energy into the current, not stopping until all three forms had collapsed into the pool.  With shaky stumbling steps Garnet walked over to the motionless figures and summoned her gauntlets once again.  Three decisive blows later only three purple gems remained.  Garnet fell face first into the water, her whole form trembling.  She closed her eyes and reveled in the relief of making it out alive; in just a few more hits she was sure her form would have given way to a cloud of smoke.  A frown formed on her face after only a couple moments of rest, she didn’t have much time, more would be coming.  Garnet pulled her arms underneath her and pushed herself onto her hands and knees.  Drops of clear blue water fell from the tight blue and pink curls and ran down her wet form.  With the remainder of her strength Garnet stood, bubbled the three gems, warped them back to their base, and began walking away from the scene.

 

^^^^^^

 

            The journey back to the Crystal Gems hideout was long.  Multiple times Garnet had to stop and rest or hide from the Homeworld gems out searching for her.  It was night before she began to recognize the familiar areas she had patrolled nearly two rotations ago.  As she stepped out from behind a bush her third eye gave a quick warning and she moved her head slightly to the side.  Steel lashed at the spot her head had been just a second prior.  All three of her tired eyes glared down at the larimar that had nearly skewered her.  The smaller gems eyes widened as she immediately recognized her.

            “I’m so sorry Captain Garnet!  I-I thought you were an intruder,” the now trembling pale blue gem quickly bowed.

            Garnet said nothing and just kept walking towards the base.

            “Let me escort you back, just in case someone attacks,” she quickly said as she took a diligent position right next to her.

            Several times Garnet’s third eye showed potential futures of what might happen when her tattered, bruised, and spent frame made it into the safety of the base.  She simply closed it and ignored any information it had to offer.  When they reached the mouth of the cave she turned to the larimar.

            “Resume your watch.”

            “Yes, Captain Garnet!” she saluted before running off.

            Each step took her farther and farther into the large cave, she weaved through the lit passageways towards a memorized location.

            “No word has come from any of the search parties, I’ve confirmed that these three bubbles are Garnet’s but that was a rotation and a half ago!  Who knows where she is or what could have happened.”

            Pearl’s usually calm and collected voice was frayed with panic and worry as it echoed through the cave.

            “What should we do Rose?  What if she was captured or separated or…”

            “Pearl,” the soothing voice softly resonated.

            “We need to go out there and search again.  We know her the best and would know where to look.”

            The two figures turned as the discussed gem stepped into their private chamber.  Rose and Pearl gasped collectively. 

            “Garnet!” they exclaimed in unison.

            Before Garnet could take two more steps she was already wrapped in the large warm arms of Rose Quartz.  She closed her multicolored eyes as she rested her head on the gem's chest; her arms loosely returning the embrace.  Thin cooler arms squeezed her around her middle from behind.  A sigh of relief escaped her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness.  She was home.

 

^^^^^^

 

            Garnet blinked as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling with glowing crystals imbedded into it.  Slowly she turned and looked around, noticing that she was in Rose and Pearl’s chamber, the larger mentioned gem sitting at a chair examining the information contained on a hologram.  The pastel gem sat up from the rest area she had been placed on.  At the sound of her movement, Rose turned her direction.  Eyes strained with worry lit up as a huge smile broke across the pink gem’s face.

            “You’re conscious,” the large pink gem said as she moved her chair over so that she was sitting next to Garnet.  “What happened?  We all were so worried about you.”

            Many words and ideas processed through the fusion’s mind as she looked up at the kind face of Rose Quartz.  Garnet shot forward and held Rose in a tight embrace, burying her face into the larger gem’s shoulder.  Gentle yet strong arms wrapped around her.  They stayed like that for several minutes before Garnet spoke up.

            “A patrol of three jaspers caught me and took me to Blue Diamond.”

            Rose gasped and turned so she could look Garnet in the face.

            “What did she want?!”

            “She offered Sapphire and Ruby a chance to return to her good graces if they would just do one thing.”

            “And what was that?”

            “Bring her the gems of Rose Quartz and The Renegade Pearl.”

            “What did they say?” Rose asked after a moment to process the response.

            “I said ‘Never’.”

            The large pink gem laughed.  “Of course you did.”

            Garnet smiled and laughed along.  “Just the thought of doing that…” Garnet shook her head.  “I would never betray you like that.”

            “I know you wouldn’t,” Rose smiled.

            “I’m glad you wouldn’t as well,” a new voice chimed in.

            Both Rose and Garnet turned to see Pearl standing in the entry way to their portion of the cave.

            “Besides, you wouldn’t have made it out in one piece if you did anything to hurt Rose,” the lithe gem added with a smirk.

            Garnet eyed the sword in Pearl’s hand warily.  “I wouldn’t,” she restated seriously.

            “Oh!” Pearl laughed as her mind connected the subtle body language that was coming from her sword holding form.  “I was just going to see if you wanted to spar after you rested, it’s been a couple of days since our last training session.”

            The pastel gem didn’t fully believe her, but she couldn’t blame her either.  Pearl was loyal to Rose and even though Garnet had been a Crystal Gem for over a full sun orbit, that was nothing compared to how long those two had been covering each other’s backs.  Garnet’s face fell as she abruptly remembered the scattering of purple shards she had left.

            “I shattered another gem,” she said quietly.

            Rose and Pearl exchanged a look, concern evident on their features.

            “It just happened, I didn’t even think about it, my body just acted,” Garnet continued as she looked down at her hands.

            “It’s always shocking, especially the first time,” Rose quietly agreed.

            Pearl nodded as she walked over and placed a hand on Garnet’s shoulder.

            “Does it get easier?”

            They both shook their heads.  “While our hands may be more used to the movement and feeling, I still remember each one I’ve shattered.”  Rose took a deep breath.  “That’s why we try to only poof and not shatter when it can be helped.  However, if this rebellion has to become a war, gems will be shattered either way.”

            They all came together for a group hug.  Internally Garnet wished she would never have to do that again, but she knew that before long her hands would make that sound again.  Her face scrunched up as she recalled what Blue Diamond called her earlier.  Garnet sat back and looked down at her two gems.

            “Blue Diamond called me a War Machine.”

            Rose and Pearl raised their eyebrows and waited for Garnet to elaborate.

            “And that I wasn’t made of love.  She said this because that’s all I’ve done is destroy other gems.  Is she right?”  the pastel fusion looked up at her two companions.

            “No,” Rose stated as she took both of Garnet’s hands in her own.  “You don’t fuse just to fight; you fuse because the both of you want to be together.  If you only fused to fight we both would see a lot more of Ruby and Sapphire, but here you are Garnet, not fighting, just existing.” Rose looked away and sighed.  “It is true though, most of what you have done is fight.  That is the unfortunate timing of your existence.  I wish there had been more time for you to just be you before things escalated.”

            “But if it weren’t for you Garnet, I’m sure we might have run into a corner sooner or later,” Pearl added.

            Garnet chuckled as she recalled Sapphire’s last vision before she became Garnet on accident.  “I guess so.”

            “You are not a War Machine, Garnet, you are the ultimate connection between gems and you are made of love,” Rose stated as she held Garnet’s face with her large hands.

            Pearl nodded in agreement.

            She sighed and relaxed into the reassurance of her two closest friends.

            “Thank you,” Garnet whispered.

            Rose and Pearl left after a moment to Garnet some more time to rest.  Once the pastel had her time to recover she sought out Pearl.

            “I’ll take you up on that offer,” Garnet spoke up as Pearl turned to face her with a puzzled expression.  “To do some training.”

            Pearl smiled.  “Of course.  I’ll be ready just a bit.”

 

^^^^^^

 

            Now adorned with two new swords, Garnet turned to face off against Pearl as Rose sat off to the side, anxious for the show.  The pastel gem tossed the two swords off to the side and summoned her gauntlets with a little more flourish than was necessary.  Pearl stared at her for a moment before smirking and tossing her own swords to the side.  One well practiced dance later, The Terrifying Renegade Pearl stood there with her own spear in her hands.

            “This time I won’t go easy on you,” Pearl stated with a confident smile.

            “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Garnet smirked as she charged.

            Rose sat on the side lines with stars in her eyes as she cheered for the two.


End file.
